


Puppy Power

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Bokuroo, But also a gift, College AU, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy birthday Kita, M/M, Puppies, Sweet, University AU, captains love, gasp they were (eventually) roommates, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 09:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19611025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: "For all that Sawamura Daichi had been a foundation piece in his team, he certainly held center stage for Kita. He didn’t think he’d developed a crush so fast in his life and wondered if it was the power of puppies or the man himself.  Probably both and they were a rather lethal combination."





	Puppy Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiiiii/gifts).



> [College AU Prompts](https://deliverusfromsburb.tumblr.com/post/186034789103/gmcfyuffins-moonlightpalesai)
> 
> #58: _There’s a puppy event on campus and we’re the only people this puppy will go near_
> 
> **Happy birthday Kita-kun! Have a Daichi and a puppy!**
> 
> Gifted to the lovely Huii who has stoked the warmth of my appreciation for Kita. Thank you for permission to use [your work](https://huii-2d.tumblr.com/post/178684374507/photo-tracing-drawings-of-daichi-with-dogs-yes) as inspiration for the doggies and the picture of Daichi. I hope you enjoy this dear!

Kita made his way across the campus, messenger bag digging into the soft tissue of his neck. The semester had been rough so far. He rubbed his eyes, wincing against the dry crackle and considered it would be prudent to stop by the student medical center for some eye drops. He was just about to turn in that direction when the sound of oohs, awws and yips caught his attention. Proceeding on his original course brought him to the edge of one of the courtyards that dotted the campus. His tired eyes widened at the sight of several puppies and a few full grown dogs roaming around within a temporary fenced area. 

“What’s going on?” he asked a random passerby who was headed towards the cacophony of students and dogs. 

They didn’t even pause, saying over their shoulder, “It’s the Puppy Pen! They’re a group that comes by every year around this time. Come check it out!” 

Kita was an avid animal lover, particularly dogs, and he missed his Great Pyrenees, Kiyomi, terribly. Travel expenses kept him away from home longer than he would prefer and his gram, despite her best efforts, simply could not figure out how to use Facetime so he could “talk” to his precious pup. Thankfully she managed texting and pictures so he did receive consolation images from time to time. 

Just looking at the puppies romping around the grass relieved some of the tension in his weary muscles. He had time, didn’t he? Even if he didn’t, he found his feet moving in that direction regardless of his sense of responsibility to get back to studying. After all, the university allowed this event, didn’t they? So in some way, they must encourage such a break, a time to get a mental reprieve and just enjoy the simple, wonderful things of this world. 

At first, it looked like just anyone could come in but as Kita got closer he saw a waiting area packed with students (and some faculty) as well as a sign in desk. That made sense. They wouldn’t want the place so full of people that the puppies ended up overwhelmed. And how did they get them to leave within a reasonable amount of time without segregated times? A slight pang of disappointment smacked his chest at the knowledge that he wouldn’t get to play with the puppies right that moment, but he figured the elaborate set up meant they would be around for more than one day. 

His assumption was correct. Reaching the front of the registration line, he found the day after tomorrow had open slots. Darting his eyes across the time slots, he found one that worked with his schedule and penned his name in. 

The girl handling the sign-ups smiled brightly up at him. “Thank you, would you like to make a donation? We don’t charge for use of the puppy pen but any assistance is greatly appreciated.”

Kita nodded, pulling out his wallet and depositing a few yen into the jar. She thanked him again and he moved away, continuing towards his original destination. He took the long way around, allowing himself the residual pleasure of watching people enjoying the dogs. 

It was then he saw him. 

A little mite of a thing, tucked as far into the corner as he could get. Kita frowned, crouching down to look him over. His orange fur dotted with white was sticking through the mesh of the fence and the little whimpers he let out went straight to Kita’s heart. He wondered if no one noticed him or were giving him his space because he was clearly so terrified. 

“Excuse me,” he said to a young man wearing a “Friend of the Puppy Pen” shirt. He stopped and gave him his attention. Kita pointed to the puppy. “Why is he in the pen if he’s so uncomfortable?” 

The guy’s eyes softened in mutual sympathy. “A lot of these little guys are rescues. We have a partnership with a number of local shelters and bring their dogs to these events to try to get them resocialized and ready for adoption. No violent ones, of course, just shy.” 

Kita nodded. That seemed reasonable he supposed. But still, it was a big risk to take. 

Just as he was about to rise from his crouch near the fence, he saw the puppy’s ears twitch, his whimpers ceasing. His attention was fixated on a point ahead of him and Kita followed his gaze. About six feet away was another student. He was built, that much Kita could tell, even in his crouched position. A large hand extended towards the pup and the guy made a little kissy sound. 

Kita couldn’t tear his eyes away, the open soft expression on the other man’s face a sight literally to behold. He looked safe and trustworthy. Just… a good person. His quick assessment was confirmed when the puppy’s tail, a little nub of a thing, began to tremble slightly then pick up its pace. Now that he was standing, Kita could better determine his breed: Welsh corgi. He waited just a moment more and then scampered forward, letting out a tiny yip as he headed right for the guy. 

“There’s a good boy,” he cooed, gently running his hand down his back. 

Kita’s heart warmed at the sight, then took an unexpected skip when the guy’s eyes darted up to meet his own. And it was then Kita realized he knew him. The fence between them now mimicked the net they’d locked eyes across then. Both of them covered in sweat, focused on the next literal point, one on top of another, on top of another, propelling one of them to victory. 

Nationals. Karasuno’s captain, a powerful wing spiker and great receiver. The victor. 

So he was here too, then? 

Before he could say or do anything further, his former fellow captain had turned back to the puppy who was pawing at his pant leg as if to say ‘pay attention to me’, which was so funny considering he’d been trying to become one with the fence moments before. 

Shaking his head in amusement, Kita rose, finally tearing himself away from the pen. He had things to get to and would have his own designated thirty minutes to play with the puppies in two days. Maybe he would see if he had any luck with the corgi, assuming he was there. 

Kita rather hoped he would be. Him _and_ his new interesting friend, whose name he, unfortunately, could not recall at the moment.

He’d been impressed by him at Nationals, feeling a kindred spirit in the desire to protect and guide their kouhai, only to recognize as their games progressed that he was far above Kita in so many ways. He was a foundation, that much was clear. But he didn’t fade into the background as Kita did. He was loud without being overbearing. He was solid and sturdy and reliable. He was _strong_ , his spikes just as powerful and in some cases more powerful than those of his ace. 

And now here he was again, drawing Kita’s attention, but for an entirely different reason. Maybe it was because the puppy trusted him above anyone else that day. Dogs _knew_ things about people and their instincts were rarely, if ever, wrong. 

He shook away any further thoughts of the handsome captain (the title fixed firmly in his mind) and the cute puppy. Schoolwork, unfortunately, wasn’t going to do itself and he really should get those eye drops. 

Two days later, busy on his project, Kita nearly missed his allotted time in the puppy pen. Dashing across the campus, he arrived a bit breathless, silently signing in and bowing thanks to the attendant who unlocked the gate so he could enter. 

Instantly his eyes sought for the corgi and he found him in the same corner as before. He was still wary despite his positive experience with Karasuno’s former captain two days ago. Schooling his determination into something softer (dogs could sense moods after all) Kita slowly made his way towards the pup. The little guy crouched further against his corner as he approached. He remembered the way Karasuno (he really needed to figure out his name) had crouched and did the same, taking it a step further and laying down on his stomach, patting the grass in front of him in a gentle encouragement to come closer. 

A few other puppies made their way to him, climbing on top of his back or seeking pets by nuzzling his hands making him chuckle. He kept his gaze on the corgi, cocking an eyebrow as if to say ‘see? I’m not that bad. They like me’. Time passed surprisingly slow, with Kita keeping his breathing even. He wasn’t sure why he was so fixated on this puppy but he wanted to befriend him. Perhaps it was knowing how it felt to be set in the background. Kita wouldn’t consider himself timid but he could be shy in various situations, usually social. Even in volleyball, he’d felt the need to remain out of the limelight because there was nothing special about him, so why impose upon others? Supporting people, pushing them forward with gentle guiding hands or firmer prods depending on the need was what he was good at. 

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there, still more unsure when he’d closed his eyes but the next thing he knew there was a wet feeling against his nose. His eyes popped open to find the corgi right in his face, his little pink tongue protruding in preparation to give him another ‘kiss’. He couldn’t help it, he laughed. It was light and airy, his hand reaching out to pat his new friend’s head. 

“Finally decided to give you a chance I see.” 

The deep voice behind him made Kita jump, his body moving without thought as he rolled to his back startling the corgi who scampered back. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” the voice added, colored with concern and maybe a hint of amusement. Kita blinked up against a silhouette outlined by the bright sun until the figure shifted, blocking enough of the light to reveal… Karasuno’s captain bending down, his hand extended. “Need help?” he asked kindly with a soft smile. 

Reaching up, Kita grasped it, palm to palm. As they gripped one another and he was pulled to his feet with ease, the memory of the last time they’d clasped hands flooded back to Kita’s mind; to when he’d looked into those eyes and they were hard and hot with determination. 

They were still hot, he considered, but it was a gentle warmth now, welcoming and… soft. Well now, _that_ was something he hadn’t expect at all. 

“I know who you are, former captain of Inarizaki, right?”

Kita nodded. “Karasuno, if memory serves me right.” 

“Your memory is good.”

Kita felt a gnawing of social guilt. It’s not as though _that_ much time had passed between then and now. “Not good enough to recall your name. My apologies.” 

“I’m in the same boat, you’re just braver to admit it first.” Another smile, this one wider and Kita’s chest tightened at it. “Sawamura Daichi,” he said, shaking the hand that Kita just realized at that moment he still held. 

“Kita Shinsuke, nice to make your acquaintance again.” 

They released hands and Sawamura (it was so nice to know his name) crouched pet the corgi who ran up to him without hesitation. As he picked him up, Kita felt a thrum of appreciation at the image the man made holding the little creature in his rather large arms. He huffed amusement at himself, unused to being so affected by someone so quickly. 

For all that Sawamura Daichi had been a foundation piece in his team, he certainly held center stage for Kita. He didn’t think he’d developed a crush so fast in his life and wondered if it was the power of puppies or the man himself. 

Probably both and they were a rather lethal combination. 

“Our time’s up, we should get going,” Sawamura said, still petting the corgi. 

“Do you know his name? I never got a chance to ask,” Kita inquired, knowing it was probably rude to linger but he really didn’t want his time to speak to Sawamura to end just yet. 

“I think they call him Orenji because of his bright fur, but in my own mind I call him Noya.” Sawamura grinned. “He reminds me so much of my former libero.” 

Kita smiled as memory brought forth the image of the man Sawamura was talking about. Nishinoya Yuu was well known, of course, his former kouhai masking their admiration of him in their text rants under a veneer of snide remarks and complaints of possible cheating in the form of hidden wings. 

Sawamura was moving to the exit, Orenji still in his arms. He held him until the very last moment he could, nuzzling their noses together before he finally set him down. Orenji’s ears wilted, his whole demeanor changing from upbeat and happy to sad. Sawamura bent down, scratching his ears. “I know buddy, I know. But I can’t take you, they don’t allow dogs in the dorms.” 

The tender display was too much for Kita’s already blindsided heart so he stepped away, debating if he should wait for Sawamura or whether it would be presumptuous. The man made up his mind for him calling, “Oi Kita-san! If you’re not busy, I was gonna grab some lunch. Care to join?”

Kita couldn’t keep a small smile from forming on his face. “That sounds great, Sawamura-san.” 

Time passed as it was wont to do and soon months had gone by since that first meeting. By then, Kita and Sawamura had grown to be close friends. Sawamura, unsurprisingly to Kita, had made the cut for their school’s volleyball team and even though he was on the bench more than could be desired, his skills and knowledge were definitely respected. He came in as a relief player more and more as the year wore on. For a few games, he was even a starter due to an injury their first string wing spiker suffered, helping to carry the team to victory again and again. 

Kita was there for every game he could manage to make. He wasn’t a loud fan, barely cheering actually; except when Sawamura scored or made a great receive or did anything really. Then his quiet voice would raise in a call of encouragement, his fist pumping up and his heart hammering against his chest when Sawamura would nearly always find his eyes and flash him an exuberant grin and a thumbs up.

Kita was way past the point of friendly feelings, he knew that well, but what they had was so nice, so steady and safe, he just couldn’t bring himself to rock the boat by confessing.

Especially since they were now roommates in an off-campus apartment. It was a stupid idea but Kita had no excuse to refuse the offer that would make sense other than 'I like you so much my heart is going to burst'—plus he really wanted to live with Sawamura. Even without his massive crush on the man, Kita had little doubt he’d be the near perfect roommate. 

And he was right. Save for an unexpected tendency towards untidiness (“My room isn’t messy, Kita-kun, it’s organized chaos”) Sawamura was everything Kita could hope for in cohabitation. He was considerate and kind, a good cook and didn’t really bring people home that much. Occasionally there would be friends or teammates but so far no one Kita could consider “special”. When that happened, Kita hoped his ability to keep a neutral expression would hold. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Sawamura said one Saturday afternoon. They’d just finished a simple lunch and Kita had been planning on working on his report but a surprise from Sawamura trounced that in an instant. 

“Oh?” he inquired simply. 

Sawamura chuckled, throwing an arm around his shoulders and Kita’s heart gave a great leap. That was another thing. Sawamura was an exceptionally affectionate person. Any of his friends comfortable with it received hugs, backslaps, pinched cheeks, or ruffled hair. Kita had even seen him provide platonic cuddles to a very distraught Bokuto. 

It had confused him greatly since the man had a boyfriend who was there at the time. He couldn’t help asking Kuroo about it while they stood in the kitchen, leaving the two wing spikers to themselves. “I mean, I’m certain nothing’s going on. Sawamura-kun is too honorable and Bokuto-san is devoted to you.” He added a second later, “But if it’s private or anything please forgive my rudeness for asking.” 

The middle-blocker had given him an unreadable look, nothing like his usual smirks or teasing grins. He looked back towards the pair, the larger Bokuto curled up almost like a child on Sawamura's lap on the couch while he rubbed his back and talked quietly to him. “It’s hard to explain…” He paused, giving consideration to his words. Finally, he said, “Sawamura… he has this _grounding_ effect. He’s safe. You live with the guy, I’m sure you’ve picked up on that.” 

Kita nodded and Kuroo went on, “It’s just something Bo needs sometimes. Both of us actually, especially if things have been tense between us. Maybe it should bother me. I’m the boyfriend, I should be able to give him what he needs, right? I’m doing that. I’m letting him get a specific comfort from the person I know can provide it. Bo gets lost in his own head. I do it too. We just… need a buffer sometimes. Sawamura’s the right man for the job.” 

That had just added to Kita’s affection for Sawamura. 

“Hey, you still with me?” Sawamura asked, drawing Kita out of his memories. 

“Yes, sorry, you were saying?” Kita replied, cheeks pinking just slightly at having been caught lost in his own mind. 

They were walking outside now, Kita not even having realized Sawamura had guided him thus far and only now had removed his arm. Despite the heat of the day, he missed the warmth of the man. “I was saying, when we get close, you’ll need to close your eyes,” he laughed. 

“Ok,” Kita agreed easily. 

“So trusting, it’s refreshing.” Sawamura gave him a side-eyed glance and a quick grin. 

_Of course, I trust you_ Kita wanted to but did not say. 

They kept walking, the buzzing of cicadas a familiar accompaniment to their companionable silence. Soon Sawamura stopped, laying his hands on Kita’s shoulders. “Ok, close your eyes.” Kita complied, unable to resist the temptation to set his own hands on Sawamura’s forearms. He felt the flex and play of honed musculature as Sawamura guided him down onto what Kita presumed was a bench. “Sit here, keep your eyes closed. I’ll be right back.” He bemoaned the loss of the hold the other had on him but folded his hands into his lap. 

The seconds ticked by slowly, sweat building on the back of his neck. He wiped it away, feeling the twitch of his eyes wanting to open but he refrained. Soon enough he heard the approach of footsteps. 

“Sawamura-kun?” he asked quietly, suddenly a little nervous at having been left alone in an unknown place. 

“Yeah, one sec.” There was a shuffle and Kita jumped when he felt a touch to his hands, guiding them apart and open, palms up. “Get ready for a weight.” Kita nodded. Into his hands he felt the press of something soft and wiggly. His eyes popped open automatically, widening when he found himself looking into the bright eyes of Orenji! He remained staring for a moment longer before his eyes sought Sawamura. 

His roommate looked exceptionally pleased with himself, palms pressed to his thighs, leaning forward and watching Kita’s face as though he were drinking in every second of his surprise. “Happy birthday, Kita-kun.” 

Kita’s jaw unhinged, dropping as he looked back to Orenji. He managed to close his mouth, swallowing against the wealth of emotional flooding over him. “I… Sawamura-kun…” Words wouldn’t come, but then he’d never been a man of very many of them in the first place. Overcome, he stood, nestling Orenji into the crook of one arm while the other wrapped firmly around Sawamura’s neck. 

Sawamura didn’t hesitate to embrace him around his waist. They were mindful of the puppy between them but the hold was tight. Kita was overwhelmed, words dancing on his tongue. _I adore you. I’m so grateful. I think I love you_. Instead, he cried, soft and quiet, face buried into the soft cotton of Sawamura’s shirt. 

Sawamura made a noise of surprise, drawing back, his hands cupping Kita’s face, thumbing away tears. His handsome face lost its grin, falling into concern. “Kita-kun? Are you ok?” 

Kita swallowed, his face turning red and he knew there would be no blaming the heat for it. He hiccuped, closed his eyes and felt more tears streaming down his face. It was too much, he couldn’t take it. 

“What’s too much? You can’t take what?” 

Oh. He’d spoken out loud then.

Sawamura went on, worry in his deep tone. “I thought you’d be happy, I’m sorry if it’s not what you wanted but you were saying the other day how you missed playing with him and—”

“You… you’re too much Sawamura-kun,” Kita whispered. His forehead fell against the other man’s, his voice catching in his throat. 

Sawamura kept hold of him, his hands warm against Kita’s skin. “Talk to me, you can tell me anything.” 

Fear bloomed in Kita’s heart. There was no going back. He couldn’t play this off as just being tired or an off day or anything else. He couldn’t keep it in anymore either. He could only hope Sawamura would let him down gently. Guilt flooded his chest at the thought he would have to find a new place to live. There was no way to live together after this. 

Orenji squirmed in his arms, clearly aware something was wrong and he felt bad for the little guy. He’d just been adopted and his new owner was having a breakdown. 

Forcing his eyes open, Kita stepped back just far enough to make looking Sawamura in the eye possible. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it properly. Taking a deep breath, he forced his words out, “I mean, you’re too much for me to resist anymore, Sawamura-kun. I like you. I like you _so much_. And before you say you ‘like me too’, let me be clear. I like you as more than a friend. I might even be in love with you. I’m sorry.”

It was quiet. Kita couldn’t even hear the cicadas anymore. Couldn’t hear Orenji’s disturbed whimpers. Couldn't hear the wind or the birds or the rustle of leaves. All he could hear was the beating of his heart. He braced himself when Sawamura finally opened his mouth to speak. 

“Why are you sorry?” 

Kita blinked, throat constricting as he sought words to speak. Finally, he managed, “Because I should have kept my feelings to myself. I shouldn’t have burdened you with the task of rejecting me. This ruins everything… your gift, our living together, I—”

“Who says I don’t return them?” 

Kita’s uncharacteristic rambling ceased with the snap of his jaw. His eyes went wide. 

“Kita-kun, breathe,” Sawamura said and Kita did, unaware he’d even stopped. 

“You return them?” he whispered. 

Gently Sawamura extracted Orenji from Kita’s arms, setting the pup down on the ground by their feet. “Stay,” he said quietly and the corgi sat down obediently. Sawamura stood back up, hands settling on Kita’s waist, pulling him close. He leaned in, gaze never wavering from Kita’s tear flooded eyes. “I like you, too. So, _so much_ , Kita-kun. I just didn’t want to make _you_ uncomfortable, so I convinced myself that I could handle living with you. To remain as close as I could without pushing past your limits.”

Kita moved closer, sliding his arms around Sawamura’s neck. He licked his lips and asked barely above a whisper, “Can I request one more thing for my birthday?” 

“Anything,” Sawamura replied instantly. 

“Kiss me, please.” 

Sawamura did so, slotting his lips to Kita’s. It was soft and gentle, but his grip was tight around Kita’s waist, as though to let go would mean losing him. 

_Never_ Kita thought and it drove him forward, lifting up on his toes, pulling them flush, chest to chest. The soft moan Sawamura let slip emboldened Kita, his tongue slipping out to tease his bottom lip. Their moans grew louder as they deepened the kiss, Kita’s fingers raking through short cropped hair as Sawamura’s hands slid up Kita’s back, palms splayed wide. 

“Shinsuke,” Sawamura whispered when they parted for breath. 

“Daichi,” Kita returned then dove back in, eager to gather more kisses he’d spent so long denying himself. 

When they parted the second time they were both breathless, sweating from standing in the sun for so long. “Let’s go home,” Daichi murmured, nuzzling Kita’s nose. “We have lots to celebrate, namely, you.”

“Us,” Kita replied, swooping down to gather Orenji into his arms once more. He smiled as the puppy let out an excited yip. “Let’s go home and celebrate us.” 

Later that evening Kita sent a picture to his gram. It was of Daichi, nestled comfortably on the couch, a sleeping Orenji in his arms. Kita had called to him from the kitchen and his handsome face turned to look at him over his shoulder with an uninhibited smile on his lips and shine in his eyes. Kita had snapped the image, immediately setting it as his background and sending it to his gram. 

He’d included a caption of _Puppy love_. 

Gram replied _You love_. 

Kita’s brow creased in curiosity. _What do you mean?_

_Shinsuke sweetie, he’s looking at you, not the puppy._

When he looked back up it was to find Daichi extending his hand to him, the smile softer but the shine in his eyes just as bright. “Come snuggle with us,” he insisted. And Kita was not one to deny any of them the pleasure of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much dear reader for clicking and giving my work a chance. Kudos and comments both very much appreciated. I thrive on feedback, so if you feel like letting me know your thoughts (what you liked, loved, what made you squeal or sigh or cry or shout for joy) please do so. They are treasures to my writer's heart.


End file.
